Veinticinco momentos
by lasayo
Summary: Unos one-shot sobre Luffy y Nami. IV. SECRETO: Nami y Luffy mantienen una relación en secreto, pero debido a esto tienen una discusión. Zoro y Robin les echarán una mano...
1. I PASTELERIA

Primero quiero dejar claro que este fanfic se titula Veinticinco momentos, sobre Luffy y Nami. Es una combinación de one-shots sin relación alguna, totalmente independientes. Es una aventura que me he animado a crear gracias a Natsumi Niikura, cuando leí su fanfic de veinticinco momentos sobre Ulrich y Yumi, también quiero decir que has hecho un estupendo trabajo y que sigas con ello!

Sobre este one-shot quiero decir que sucede cuando Luffy y Nami tenian 7 añitos ^^. Ahh! en _cursiva _pensamientos. Os dejo ya con el fic.

**I. PASTELERIA.**

~POV normal~

Era el inicio de primaria para ellos, y ambos estaban nerviosos. Sus madres les levantaron, se vistieron, desayunaron y salieron a toda prisa de sus casas. Eran vecinos, ella un edificio mas allá que él, por eso al salir a toda prisa chocaron haciendo que los libros de ella cayeran al suelo.

-¡Cuidado por donde vas!- gritó en el suelo una dolorida Nami.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó un inocente Luffy.

Nami no sabía quien era pero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con esos enormes ojos negros brillantes, el pelo negro como el azabache, esa curiosa cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo y un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí. El muchacho también alzó la vista y se encontro con la muchachita de melena pelirroja como el mismissimo fuego y sus ojos color avellana.

-L-lo si-siento- dijo un timido Luffy, embelesado por su belleza.

-Tra-tranquilo, no pasa nada...- dijo ella levantandose del suelo y sacudiendose su vestido azul celeste.

-Déjame ayudarte a recoger los libros...-

-Va-vale- dijo la muchacha agachandose para recogerlos junto a él.

Mientras recogian los libros, sus manos se rozaron, causando un rubor en ambos.

-Ya está.- dijo el muchacho levantandose del suelo.

-Gra-gracias por todo...- dijo ella ruborizada.

-¡De nada!- y le ofreció una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

-Será mejor que vayamos a clase o sino no llegaremos...- dijo ella mirando su reloj- ¡AHH! ¡Quedan dos minutos para que empiezen las clases! ¡vamos!- gritó cogiendo de la mano a Luffy.

Corrieron por las calles hasta que llegaron rendidos a el colegio, una vez en clase se disculparon y la profesora les asignó su sitio y, para bien o para mal, les tocó juntos.

~POV Nami~

_Ese chico tiene algo que lo hace especial... en el patio hablaré con él y le dire que si quiere venir a mi casa..._

Pero una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, me giré y me encontre con esos enormes ojos negros.

-¡Hola!- me saludó él energeticamente.

-Hola Luffy.- te devolví el saludo.

-Una pregunta... ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?- me preguntaste

- el 17 de septiembre, ¿y el tuyo?- te pregunté

~POV Luffy~

_Asi que el 17 de septiembre... hoy estamos a 15... ¡Ya se! Le haré una fiesta sorpresa. En la pasteleria de la calle principal, la llevaré con los ojos vend..._

-¡Luffy!- me gritastes.

-¿emm? ¿que? A si... el 5 de mayo.- te contesté

-En primavera... ¡Mola!- te alegrastes

Abrí la boca para decirte algo pero sonó la campana y tuvimos que entrar en clase.

-¡Vamos!- me tomastes de la mano y corrimos hasta clase, yo con un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

~POV normal~

Era 17 de septiembre a las cinco, Nami fue a ver a Luffy que se encontraba en la puerta principal esperandola.

-Lo siento Nami, hoy no te puedo acompañar... tengo que ir a hacer una cosa.- dijo Luffy

-Pues te acompaño.-

-No puedes... lo siento, es que es un tema familiar y mi madre no quiere que lo sepa nadie...- Mintió él.

-Ahh... lo entiendo... bueno mañana nos vemos.- dijo la pelirroja marchandose y despidiendose con la mano.

~POV Luffy~

En cuanto te perdí de vista me fui corriendo a la calle principal a la pasteleria, para que me reservaran esta tarde el salón. Al fin llegué, exausto, a la puerta. La empuje y sonaron unos cascabeles y me salió a recibir un hombre gordito, de nombre Pol.

-Hola Pol. ¿Tienes libre el salón esta tarde?- le pregunté

-Mmm...- pensó mirando la agenda que reposaba sobre el mostrador.-Has tenido suerte, chico, está libre.-

-¡Bien!-dije saltando de la emoción.- ¿Puedo pasar ya? Lo quiero decorar. Ahh... haz una tarta de fresa, pero que por fuera sea roja como el fuego.- Le pedí a Pol.

-Marchando-

Mientras yo entraba en el salón cargado de bolsas con todo tipo de adornos y globos. Llebaba un tubo que es donde iba la pancarta...

_Tengo mucho trabajo por delante... ¡Manos a la obra! _

Comenzé con inflar los globos con helio y despues los coloqué. Seguí poniendo todo tipo de cosas, como serpentinas, confeti... Al final coloqué la pancarta...

-¡Terminado!- Grité - ¡Ahora vuelvo Pol!- me despedí

Fui corriendo a su casa, cuando estaba en la puera saque un pañuelo rojo y llame al timbre. Saliste a recibirme tú con tu melena como el fuego ondulada. Ibas preciosa con un vestido naranja de tirantes con una flor en uno de ellos morada.

-Hola Luffy. ¿Que quieres?-

-Ven conmigo- Te cogí de la mano y estiré hacia mi, atrayendote.- Tengo una sorpresa...- Te susurré en el oido. Despues te coloqué el pañuelo sobre los ojos y empezamos a caminar hacia la pasteleria.

~POV Nami~

Me quedé de piedra cuando me dijiste eso al oido... Me tapastes los ojos y te seguí... De pronto paramos, oigo unos cascabeles y un olor a croisants recien echos... inmediatamente caigo: La pasteleria de Pol.

Noté como me quitabas la venda de los ojos y me susurraste al oido:

-Ya puedes abrirlos...-

Cuando abrí los ojos me quede maravillada, habia toda una sala decorada con una pancarta en el centro que decia: 'FELIZ CUMPLE, NAMI'... escrita, dibujada y pintada por la persona mas importante para mi... Luffy.

- ¿Te gusta?- me preguntaste inocente.

No contesté, simplemente me lanzé a sus brazos. Nos separamos y te miro a la cara.

-No me gusta, Luffy...- veo que pones una mueca triste- ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchas gracias!-

Nos quedamos un instante perdidos en los ojos del otro y, como atraidos por un imán, juntamos nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

-Te quiero, Luffy.- dije, despues te doy un casto beso en los labios.- ¿ Tu me quieres?-

- No te quiero...- Me separo de ti para salir corriendo, pero antes me coges de la muñeca.- No te quiero...- repites, mis lagrimas comienzan a salir.

-¡VALE DE REPETIRLO! Por favor...- dije llorando y intentando escapar de ti.

-Yo no te quiero, pero te amo- dices con una sonrisa en tus labios mientras me secas las lagrimas.

Volvemos a juntar nuestros labios en un beso.

-Yo tambien te amo-

FIN

Cualquier review es bienvenido XD


	2. III RESFRIADO

Olaa^^ aqui estoy de nuevo con veinticino momentos, exprimiendome al maximo para intentar lograr este reto.

Este one-shot ocurre cuando tienen Luffy y Nami tienen 17 y 18 años respectivamente. No me enrollo y os dejo con el shot.

**III. RESFRIADO.**

~POV normal~

Era una cálida mañana de primavera en el Going Merry, todos hacian sus tareas (o descansos ¬¬), Luffy y Chopper hacian imitaciones, Usopp estaba en el puesto de vigia, Zoro dormía (como no...), Nami y Robin tomaban el sol y Sanji coqueteaba con sus 'Damas'.

-~Tomad mis bellas flores, un zumo para refrescaros~- Decía sanji mientras les acercaba una bandeja.

-Gracias, cocinero- dijo Robin

-~Ahh... mi querida Robin me quiere...~- Fantaseaba el rubio.

La mañana pasó como una mañana normal (si es que sus mañanas se pueden llamar normal) hasta que...

-¡AHHH!- gritaba un histerico usopp-¡Un huracán!-

-¿¡QUE! Pero si hasta hace nada no habia nada... Todavia no me acostubro a esto del Grand Line...-Decia Nami.-Zoro, Sanji, atad las velas, Chopper, gira el timón a estribor, Usopp... ¡Deja de temblar!- comenzó a decir ordenes Nami.

Todos acataron sus ordenes, pero Luffy estaba en la plantación de mandarinos durmiendo, a la intemperie, en medio de un huracán.

Cuando el huracán pasó, todos cayeron rendidos al suelo, y Nami miró a su alrededor para buscar a Luffy, pero no lo encontró.

-Oíd... ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Luffy?- preguntó preocupada.

-No, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba en el mascarón del Merry...-Dijo Usopp.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EN EL MASCARÓN DEL MERRY?- gritó histerica Nami- ¡No te das cuenta de que se ha podido caer!- dijo a la vez que se levantaba y buscaba en el agua a Luffy.- No esta...no esta... no esta... no esta...- susurró nerviosa.

Despues de esto comenzo a correr por todo el barco a ver si estaba a salvo la persona mas importante para ella... hasta que llegó a la plantacion de mandarinos y lo vió alli, pálido y tosiendo.

-¡LUFFY!- dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él- ¡CHOPPER, rapido ven aqui! ¡Luffy está enfermo!- llamó Nami.

Cuando Chopper llegó y vió su estado le cambió la cara de golpe.

-Me lo tengo que llevar a la enfermeria, ¡Ya!- dijo transformandose en humano y cogiendo en volandas a Luffy.

Lo llevó a la enfermeria y mientras lo examinaba, Nami estaba en la puerta sentada en el suelo, sollozando.

-Tranquila, navengante, se pondrá bien. Nuestro capitán es muy fuerte.-dijo Robin intentando consolarla.

De pronto Chopper salió y Nami alzó la cabeza.

-Está grave... es un tipo de resfriado que no puede respirar por si solo y puede ser mortal...- anunció Chopper tristemente.

-Quiero verlo... por favor.- pidió, o mas bien suplicó, Nami.

-Puedes pasar pero sin hacer ruido.- le permitió Chopper.- Pero tiene que haber un voluntario para que le cuide.-

-Yo... Yo le cuidaré...-dijo Nami entrando en la enfermeria.

Al entrar se encontró con Luffy en la camilla, conectado a un montón de chismes, y respirando con una mascarilla.

-Luffy... por favor...resiste, te necesito...-dijo Nami mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Pasaron dias y Nami estuvo con el las 24 horas del dia, sin comer, sin dormir, esperando a que Luffy despertara. Al octavo dia Nami estaba a su lado, con su mano cogida, esperando a que despertará, y mientras le decia cosas muy dulces:

-Vamos, por favor, despierta, te necesito, mi cosita...-

A esto que Luffy reaccionó y abrió los ojos y Nami le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-que a-a pa-pasado?- dijo él casi en un suspiro.

-Shh, no hables. Hubo un huracán y tu te quedaste dormido en los mandarinos y has pillado un buen resfriado...-le explicó Nami.

-Nami...- le llamó él

-Shh, te he dicho que no hables.-

-Me da igual...- le retó él- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-

-Si, a no ser que me pidas dinero.- bromeó ella

-No, no es sobre dinero...- hizo una pausa y tomó aire- ¿Querrias ser mi reina pirata?- Soltó de sopetón

~POV Nami~

Cuando escuché esas cinco palabras me quedé sin habla... Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-Nami...¿porque lloras?- me preguntaste inocente.

-Lloro de felicidad, Luffy, de felicidad- dije secandome las lagrimas.

-¿Entonces que dices?¿Aceptas?-

No te contesté, simplemente me lanzé a tus brazos y te besé dulcemente. Primeros abriste los ojos como platos, para despues cerrarlos para disfutar al máximo. Estuvimos asi hasta que el aire pidió su parte y nos separamos.

-Claro que acepto, Luffy-

-Te quiero, Nami-

-Yo no te quiero, Luffy- te quedaste con cara de corderito degollado- Te amo- dicho esto te besé dulcemente.

-Yo tambien te amo, Nami.-

Pasaron 3 dias y ya te curastes pero por los besos me lo contagiastes, pero me curé enseguida. Despues decidimos que se lo diriamos a la tripulación.

-¡ATENCIÓN! Tenemos algo que decir Luffy y yo.- hice una pausa- Luffy y yo...

-¡Somos novios!- completaste para despues besarme apasionadamente.

-Porque, Nami-san, porque...- dijo el rubio en una esquina con las tipicas rayitas de la depresión.

-Toma esa, cejitas rizadas, ya no te queda ninguna.- Dijo Zoro.

-¿Como que ninguna? Todavia me queda mi Robin-chwan. A no ser que...¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER, TU NO, MARIMO, TU NO!-

-Ahi le has dado cejas rizadas, Robin y yo tambien somos novios- dijo para despues besarla dulcemente.

-Nadie me quiere...-dijo en el ricón.

FIN


	3. V ÁRBOL

Aqui sigo, con mi cerebro más seco que el sahara por intentar escribir este maldito shot...

Este shot ocurre cuando Luffy y Nami tenian 14 y 15 años.

**IV. ÁRBOL.**

~POV Luffy~

Me levanté para ir a clase con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, no por haber bebido ni nada de eso, sino porque conocí a una chica...

~Flashback~

Estaba en mi árbol favorito, un roble centenario con una copa enorme, sentado en el pie, hasta que oí algo entre las ramas.

-Estoy harta... no se que hacer para que se fije en mi...- dijo una voz femenina melodiosa.

Seguí escuchando atentamente hasta que dijo:

-Monkey D. Luffy, ¿Que tengo que hacer?-

Me quedé helado, esa muchacha estaba enamorada de mi. Me levanté para irme, pero pisé una rama y le puse en alerta.

-¿Quien anda ahi?-dijo moviendose entre las ramas.

-Monkey D. Luffy...- le revelé.

-¿Lu-luffy?- tartamudeo- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?-

-Desde 'Estoy harta...'-

-E-entonces has escuchado todo...- susurró

-¿Te importaria bajar?-

-No voy a bajar... no hasta que no te conozca toda una semana. Todos los dias a las 5 vendras a este arbol y nos conoceremos mejor- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro- Hasta entonces no bajaré para mostrarme.

-De acuerdo, todos los dias aqui a las 5 hasta el domingo...-

Dicho esto me fui a mi casa.

~Fin Flashback~

Bajé a desayunar en cuanto estuve listo. Despues me fui a clases porque no llegaba. Fue una jornada de clases horrible, mas que nada porque no pasaba el tiempo pensando en que fuesen las 5.

Al fin sonó la campana que nos daba la libertad. Fui corriendo al bosque a sentarme en el pie del arbol.

-¿Hola? ¿Estas ahi?- pregunté.

-Hola, Luffy- dijistes con tu melodiosa voz.

-Dime como eres, fisicamente y emocionalmente.-

-No, no, cada dia te daré una pista sobre mi, haber si al final te imaginas como soy. Primera pista: soy alta y delgada.-

-Genial...-

-Dime como eres tu emocionalmente-

-Soy divertido, un poco despistado, y siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero esque el domingo bajes para poder verte.-

-Tranquilo, bajaré...-

Estuvimos charrando un rato hasta que fue la hora de irse a casa.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo deveres- dije yo

-Adiós- te despediste

-Adew- te contesté.

~Domingo por la mañana~

Ya tenia una imagen mental de como serias: Pellirroja, ojos avellana, alta y delgada.

Esta dia si que no pasaba el tiempo...Me entretuve como pude hasta que por fin llegó la hora y fui corriendo al bosque.

-Hola- saludé

-Hola.- me contestaste - no creas que voy a bajar ahora, te haré sufrir mas.

-Eres mala y retorcida...- dije en un susurro, pero para mi desgracia me escuchaste

-¡¿QUE?- gritaste

-Nada, nada...-

-Repitelo.-

-No hasta que bajes.-

Oi un murmullo de ramas hasta que de repente algo cayo frente a mi. Mis ojos no podian creer lo que estaban viendo... Era mejor que en mis imaginaciones: Su cabellera larga y ondulada roja como el fuego, unos ojos expresivos hipnotizantes y un cuerpazo que no veas...

-E-eres más gu-guapa de lo que me es-esperaba...- tartamudeé rojo como un tomate.

-Y tu mas timido de lo que me esperaba-

Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos avellana, y ella en los mios negros...

-Bu-bueno, ¿que ha-habias dicho antes?- Tartamudeaste cuando te encontraste en mis ojos.

-Que eres ma... maravillosa y fantastica...- mentí yo

-Eso no es lo que habias dicho, embustero. Habias dicho que era mala y retorcida.-

-Culpable- dije mientras levantaba las manos.

Me volví a perder en esos ojos hasta que no pude más y me acerque a ti y sellé nuestros labios. Tenias los labios suaves y dulces. Te cogi de las caderas mientras tu te agarrabas en mi cuello y me quitabas mi sombrero para poder acariciar mi pelo. Te acerqué mas a mi si se podia y giré la cabeza para cambiar el angulo del beso. Tu suspiraste inconscientemente en mis labios y mi piel se puso hipersensible, sobretodo donde tu me acariciabas. Con mi lengua te pedí paso a ti boca perfilando el labio inferior, y tu encantada, me concediste el paso. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron una corriente me recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me separé de ti con un gruñido cuando me faltaba el aire. Te miré y ví como tenias las mejillas de un intenso color rojo.

-¿Has tenido suficiente?- me preguntaste.

-Mmmm... Solo falta una cosa...- me acerqué a tu oido y te susurré-Te amo.- dicho esto te volvi a besar en los labios.

-Yo también te amo.- dijistes sobre mis labios.

Nos separamos y, cogidos de la mano nos fuimos a mi casa a merendar. Ese seria el primer de muchos otros besos de nuestra relación y con los que nos mostrabamos una sola cosa...

AMOR.

FIN


	4. VI NARANJA

Aqui sigo... No escribo nada más porque sino se me agotan las ideas... y eso que voy por el 4º!

Esto ocurre cuando tienen 15 años.

ADVERTENCIA: _cursiva _pensamientos o sonidos.

VI. NARANJA.

~POV Luffy~

Te veo pasar por el pasillo del instituto con tu melena naranja.

Naranja... Asi es tu pelo... Una melena naranja y ondulada... Largo y libre... Sin ataduras de por medio... Naranja como el fuego... Un fuego que me hipnotiza cuando ondea con el viento... Quiero poder tocar ese fuego y que me de su calidez...

Llevo enamorado de ti y de tu melena desde primaria, pero no soy capaz de decirte lo que siento por ti. Veo que te acercas a mi, me saludas pero me quedo enbobado mirandote.

-¡LUFFY!- gritas.

-¿Emm? Ahh, hola Nami- por fin bajo de la luna.

-Te preguntaba si podiamos quedar hoy para estudiar para el examen de mañana de sociales-

¿Una cita? ¿Me habia pedido una cita? No espera... Me ha pedido para ir a estudiar. Maldito subsconciente...

-Claro, Nami.- acepté.

-Pues, ¿A que hora te viene bien?¿A las cinco y media?-

-Si, claro.-

Sonó la campana y nos fuimos a clase. Fue una tarde aburrida, aburrida, aburrida, ya que nos tocaba religion y mates.

Por fin volvió a sonar la campana y todos salimos pitando de clase. Me fui hacia mi casa para arreglar un poco mi cuarto, ya que lo tenia un poco bastante desordenado.

_Los zapatos aqui, los boxers a lavar... vamos Luffy, que no puedes quedar como un ridiculo delante de Nami._

Estaba terminando de recoger el cuerto cuando llamastes a la puerta. Bajé corriendo por las escaleras, que casi me mato. Abrí la puerta y alli estabas tu y tu melena naranja.

-Ho-hola...- dije agotado por la carrera.

-¿Que has corrido una maratón o que?- te burlastes

Te hize pasar al salón para despues subir a mi habitación, ya limpia como una patena. Nos acomodamos en el escritorio para estudiar pero yo no lograba centrarme en el estudio, me centraba en ti. Por fin reuní el suficiente valor como para decirte lo que siento por ti.

-O-oye, Na-nami- dije tartamudeando.

-Dime- dijistes sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Y-yo te que-queria decir algo importante...- dije casi sin respiración.

-¿A-algo im-importante?- tartamudeaste levantando la vista del libro.

-S-si. Y-yo quiero decirte que...- maldita sea, ¿porque era tan dificil decir 'te quiero'?- Qui-quiero decirte que...-

No pude más y salí corriendo de mi habitación para encerrarme en el estudio de mi padre. Era un inútil, idiota y...¡ARGH! No podia más con este sentimiento que me oprimia el pecho cada vez que te veia. Que hace que me ponga rojo cuando me miras, y más aún cuando me sonries. Que hace que mis palabras se queden atascadas en mi garganta cuando hablo contigo. Que hace que me hipnotize de tu melena.

_Toc, toc._

Que hace que no te pueda mirar porque me quedo como un tonto. Que hace...

_Toc, toc._

-Luffy...¿Estas ahi? Necesito hablar contigo.- me llamastes.

-¿Eh? A si, Nami, ya te abro.- me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentado y fui en dirección a la puerta. Giré el pestillo y entrastes.

-Me querias decir algo, ¿O no es así?- atacastes directamente mientras te sentabas encima del escritorio cruzando las piernas para ocultar... Ejem...

-Yo... quiero decirte que... que yo...bueno, lo que te quiero decir es esto- dije mientras me acercaba a ti para besarte.

Tus labios eran suaves y cálidos y los mios se movian encima de los tuyos con un desparpajo increible. Apoyé las manos en el escritorio para no recosarte todo mi peso encima. Pero no me hicieron falta cuando vi que te recostabas en el escritorio. Alzé las manos para acariciarte esa melena naranja tan deseada por mi. Tenia el tacto de la seda y el brillo del diamante. Tu alzastes tus manos para acariciar mi espalda y despues posarlas en mi nuca para profundizar el beso. Me separé de ti a regañadientes por falta de aire.

-Y-yo, lo siento...- me disculpé sin saber muy bien por que.

-¿Porque te disculpas?¿Por besar a la chica que te gusta y que ella se muere por ti?- Confesaste.

-Nami... Tu no me gustas...-

-¿¡QUE!- gritastes mientras me separabas de un empujón.

-No me gustas...- dije acercandome a ti- Te amo- dije para después darte un tierno beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo, bobo-

FIN

Gomenasai si todos mis one-shots acaban muy parecidos... esque se me agotan las ideas de finales... :'( Si me podeis dar _**ideas**_ para estos titulos, os lo agradeceria: 01.- Pastelería; 02.- Baño; 03.- Resfriado; 04.- Secreto; 05.- Árbol; 06.- Naranja; 07.- Bomba; 08.- Caricia; 09.- Arriesgar; 10.- Pasado; 11.- Nariz; 12.- Agua; 13.- Excusa; 14.- Amigo; 15.- Sol; 16.- Salado; 17.- Enfado; 18.- Manzana; 19.- Llaves; 20.- Hogar; 21.- Lluvia; 22.- Diario; 23.- Elfo; 24.- Té; 25.- Camisa.


	5. VIII CARICIA

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos (Aunque solo sean tres). Me animais a seguir. Solo podre subir dos capitulos al mes, ya que no tengo internet en mi casa debido a un fallo. Solo podre subir cuando vaya a barcelona, que son dos veces al mes. Gomenne.

Esto ocurre cuando tienen 16 años.

VIII. CARICIA.

~POV Nami~

Solo se necesita una caricia tuya para estar perdida. Una caricia para que se me erize el vello de la nuca. Una caricia para suspirar. Una caricia para estar en otro mundo. Una sola caricia... Todavia recuerdo las primeras caricias...

~Flashback~

Era la excursión de fin de curso de 3º de el instituto y fuimos a la playa a pasar unos dias. Estaba tumbada al sol mientras tú jugabas en el agua. Cerré los ojos porque me estaba entrando sueñecito. Me doy la vuelta para acomodarme mejor. De repente noto una caricia que hace que se me erize el vello. Me doy la vuelta y te veo ahi plantado con una mano sobre el sombrero.

-Shishishi. Ven al agua, Nami-

-No quiero Luffy...- vuelvo a girarme.

Otra caricia...

-Venga, Nami... Por fa...- insistes.

-Vaaale...-

-¡Sugoi! ¡Vamos!- te alegras.

Me cojes en volandas y me llevas hacia la orilla. Yo no puedo hacer mas que sonrojarme y cojerme a tu cuello. Llegamos a la orilla y me dejas sobre la arena. Sonrio por el agradable tacto de la arena humeda y entierro los pies en ella. Se para el tiempo hasta que me llamas. Doy un respingo y te miro.

-Vamos, Nami.- me cojes de la mano para llevarme al agua.

Cuando mis pies entran en contacto con el agua, suspiro. Esta fría. Pero tu sigues insistiendo. Te cansas y me vuelves a cojer en volandas. Yo me vuelvo a sonrojar. El agua te llega a la cintura y a mi se me moja el bikini. Al fin me sueltas y me abrazo a ti por la temperatura del agua.

-L-lo siento...- me disculpo separandome de ti.

-Shishishi. Tranquila-

Al fin me decido y me sumergo en el agua mojandome el pelo. Luffy me sigue. Buceamos hasta que nos falta el aire. Salimos a la superficie y me apartas el pelo de la cara. Otra de tus caricias... Te miro a los ojos y me sonríes. Parece que no pasa el tiempo mirandonos a los ojos. Al fin reacciono por que tengo frío y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Parece que lo has notado.

-Nami... ¿Tienes frío?-

-Un poco...- digo abrazandome a mi misma.

Me acaricias la mejilla. Otra de las tuyas... Me vuelves a coger en volandas y me sacas del agua.

-Gracias.-

-Shishishi. No ha sido nada- Me sonries.

Vuelvo a la toalla y me tumbo boca abajo. Te tumbas a mi lado y pones los brazos debajo de tu nuca para hacer de almohada. Te miro y me miras. Me sonrojo como una chiquilla.

-Oi, Nami... ¿Te pasa algo? Es que estas roja.- preguntas inocente.

Si pasarme algo es estar enamorada, pues si...

-No, Luffy, estoy bien.-

-Vale-

Me pongo de espaldas a ti y me acaricias la espalda. Otra caricia... Subes y me acaricias los hombros y la nuca. Pasas a mi pelo humedo. No puedo reprimir un suspiro.

-Luffy...-

De pronto paras.

-L-lo siento, Nami. Me he pasado.-

-No, Luffy, sigue.-

Vuelves a acariciarme la espalda, los hombros, la nuca. De pronto me giro y tus manos quedan en mi abdomen. Las retiras rápidamente.

-Oi, Nami ¿Porque te giraste?¿Que no te gusta?-

-Si me gusta, Luffy, lo que pasa es que me gusta mas otra cosa...-

-¿El que, Nami?- Preguntas curioso

-Esto.- digo antes de besarte.

Te sorpendes pero luego correspondes al beso.

-Te quiero- digo pegada a tus labios.

-Yo tambien- me contestas.

~Fin Flashback~

Esas fueron las caricias que hicieron volverme loca de ti. Unas caricias encantadoras. Cautivadoras. Asi me demuestras tú tu amor por mi. Yo te lo demuestro, simplemente, amándote.

FIN


	6. XVII ENFADO

Vaya... si que he tardado en actualizar esta vez... ¡gomenne! Es que he estado muy ocupada con las clases y en Navidad no ha venido a visitarme la inspiración...

**XVII. ENFADO.**

~POV Normal~

Los Mugiwara estaban comiendo en la cocina...

Luffy robando comida, Chopper llorando por que Luffy le roba comida, Sanji y Zoro discutiendo, Nami regañando a Luffy, Usopp en un rincón con un chichón en la cabeza por meterse donde no le llaman y Robin, tan tranquila, observando a los miembros de la tripulación con su sonrisa enigmática.

-¡LUFFY! ¡Vale ya de robarle comida a Chopper! ¡Estoy harta de que no podamos tener una comida en paz por culpa tuya y de tu estómago sin fondo!¡Ademas, no haces otra cosa que comer o jugar en todo el dia! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡IDIOTA!- gritaba histérica la navegante.

De golpe Luffy paró de robar comida a Chopper y diciendo esto se fue:

-Si eso es lo que piensas que soy, un tripulante inútil, no volveré a molestarte, estate tranquila.-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto la navegante, que se sintió muy culpable por lo que acababa de pasar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Luffy se fue a su camarote a descansar un poco, ya que no estaba de humor para nada.

-_Pero... ¿Porque ella? ¿Porque precisamente tenia que ser ella?_- se decía Luffy-_ No me ha gustado que me diga todo eso... ¿Porque?-_

Los pensamientos de Luffy fueron interrumpidos por alguien que bajaba al camarote por las escalerillas.

Nami.

-¿Luffy?...- preguntó timida.

-¿Que quieres?- respondió él tajante.

Nami se acercó hasta su lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Venia a pedirte disculpas por lo de la comida... No ha sido muy bueno por mi parte. Pero si me lo permites, desearia pedirte disculpas de una manera especial...-

Luffy se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De una manera esp-?-

No supo como ni cuando, pero lo que si sabia es que de un empujón, Nami lo tumbó en la cama y lo besó intensamente. Nami movia sus labios frenéticamente sobre los de Luffy, que estaban quietos. Ella se dió cuenta de este detalle y se separó de él bruscamente y salió corriendo de el camarote.

Luffy saltó de la cama para detenerla pero era demasiado tarde.

-Eso ha estado muy bien...- dijo en un susurro, llevando el dedo índice a los labios.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Nami corria por el pasillo dirección a su camarote.

-_No debí hacerlo, yo no le correspondo. He sido una idiota, con la excusa de ir a pedirle perdón, me aprovecho de él._- se decía Nami con lágrimas en los ojos-_ ¿Que pensará ahora de mi?_

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y enterró la cara en la almohada. Lloró hasta que cayó rendida y se durmió.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

A la mañana siguente se levantó, y miró en la cama de Robin, pero no era la arqueóloga precisamente quien estaba alli durmiendo.

¿Monkey D. Luffy?

-_¿Que hace aqui Luffy?¿Y donde está Robin?- _se decía Nami-_ Ahh... A Robin le toca guardia... Pero ¿Que hace aqui él?-_

Justo en ese momento se despierta Luffy, que se incorpora y deja a la vista su torso desnudo.

-_Dios, que cuerpazo tiene...- _piensa ella.

Luffy se gira y ve a Nami con su pijama, unos shorts azules con una camiseta de tirantes escotada.

-_Madre mia, que cuerpazo...- _piensa él (Si, dicen lo mismo)

Se quedan unos instantes observandose y en un silencio tan tenso que se podria haber cortado con un cuchillo.

-¿Luffy, que haces aqui?- dice Nami rompiendo el hielo.

-Pues... queria dormir aqui, asi que le pedí a Robin permiso y me dijo que si...- se excusó Luffy.

-Pero... ¿Para que querias dormir aqui?-

Luffy se levanta y se acerca a Nami, la coje delicadamente de los hombros y la recuesta en la cama, para después ponerse él encima.

-Para esto...-

Después la besa. Un beso lleno de amor, cariño y ternura. Un beso suave y delicado. Un beso para demostrarse sus sentimientos.

Un beso de perdón.

Nami no se lo puede creer. Después de lo que hizo ella ayer, viene él y la besa. Después de intentar aprovecharse de él.

Mueven sus labios rítmicamente sobre los del otro, disfrutando del sabor del otro, disfrutando de las caricias del otro. Luffy se introduce en la boca de Nami profundizando más el beso. Nami, simplemente, se deja llevar.

Pero se cansa pronto.

Abrazando a Luffy con las piernas, se da la vuelta para, ahora, quedar ella encima. Vuelve a besar a Luffy, llevando ahora ella el control. El beso va perdiendo intensidad hasta que se separan.

-¿Y eso a que a venido?- preguntó curiosa Nami.

-Es que ayer me besaste de pronto y no me diste tiempo a corresponderte, por eso he venido aqui para corresponderte.- se justificó él.

-Asi que has venido por que te parecia una obligación, ¿no?- dijo ella entristecida.

-¡No! He venido porque te amo, y no me gusta ver a mi reina asi de disgustada-

-¿Me amas?-

-Con locura-

-¿Reina?-

-Yo voy a ser el rey, tu serás mi reina.-

-¿Después de querer aprovecarme de ti?-

-Si, porque se que lo hiciste porque te gusto, pero no sabias como decirmelo.-

A Nami parecía que le iban a saltar las lágrimas.

-Te amo, mi rey.-

FIN

Puuuuf... este shot ha costado porque no estaba muy insipirada... Quiero dar las gracias a todos los reviews recibidos:

-NaMii HeartPhilia: Me alegro que te haya gustado Caricia... En ese momento me vino la insiparación y cogí rapidamente el ordenador y me puse a escribir. ¡Gracias!

Tambien doy las gracias a kurinchi, Monii MuGiiWaRa y Leous kun.


	7. X PASADO

Aqui estoy otra vez...

Muchas gracias por el review de Monkey.. La verdad es que Luffy me salió un poco OoC... Pero bueno... me alegro que te haya gustado.

**X. PASADO.**

_Estaban las dos hermanas detrás de su madre, Bellemere._

_-Dame 200.000 berries, 50.000 por cada niña y 100.000 por ti, o os tendré que matar.- decía el gyojin Arlong._

_-Sólo tengo 100.000, cógelos y cobrate con ellos a mis dos hijas.- dijo bellemere, condenandose a muerte._

_-¡No mamá!¡No lo hagas!- gritaban las dos hermanas._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres...- dijo Arlong mientras sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba a la cabeza._

_-¡MAMÁ!- gritaron las dos pequeñas cuando vieron a su madre caer al suelo, muerta._

Se despertó sobresaltada.

Otra vez esa pesadilla.

Otra vez su horrible pasado.

Se incorporó y vió la cama de Robin vacía.

-Será tarde- se dijo.

Se vistió, se aseo y salió afuera. Lo primero que vio fue a cada uno de sus nakamas haciendo sus 'tareas'.

Zoro durmiendo. Sanji coqueteando con Robin. Usopp contandole sus 'aventuras' a un inocente Chopper. Luffy sentado en su sitio especial pensando (si, si, habeis leido bien, P.E.N.S.A.N.D.O).

-Mmm... que extraño que Luffy no esté pescando, haciendo imitaciones o algo por el estilo.- se dijo Nami.- Y lo peor de todo... ¡Esta pensando!-

-Buenos dias, mi pelirroja.- ¿hace falta decir quien es?- ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?-

-Un café estaria bien.- Asintió.

Sanji se fue revoloteando a la cocina diciendo '¡Está coladita por mi!'. Mientras, Nami se sentaba en la tumbona.

-He visto que te has sorprendido cuando has visto a el capitán pensando.- le dijo Robin.

-Si, no es algo que el haga normalmente.- se justificó.

-¿Sabes en qué piensa? ¿O en quién?-

-¿C-como que en quien?- dijo Nami poniendose nerviosa.

-Fufufufu.-Rió- El otro dia vino a consultarme. Queria saber que se sentia cuando amabas a alguien.-

-¿Cuándo amas a alguien?-

-Si, pero ya sabes como es el capitán, y logré sacarle que a quien amaba.- dijo intrigante.

-¿Y... A quien te dijo?- preguntó, curiosa, Nami.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, navegante. Lo tendrás que averiguar tú.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia al camarote.

-¡EHH! ¡Robin! ¡No me puedes dejar con la intriga!- gritó- Siempre hace lo mismo- esto lo dijo en un susurro.

Entonces llego Sanji y le sirvió el café.

Estubo toda la mañana observando a Luffy en su asiento especial.

-¿Seré yo a quien ama?- se dijo.- Es muy extraño verlo asi. Sentado en su asiento especial, con el cabello revuelto por el viento, las olas mojándole la cara, con su fuerte pecho al aire... Espera un momento... ¿En que estoy pensando yo?- se dijo cuando vio que eran pensamientos nonsantos.-¿Lo amaré? ¡Dios, Nami, como puedes pensar eso! Aunque no tengo nada claro... hace un tiempo que me siento un poco incomoda al lado de Luffy, pero amarle, amarle... puede que me guste un poco, pero amarle... no creo que llegue a tanto.-

Con estos pensamientos, llegó la tarde, y luego la noche.

-Buuuf...- suspiró Nami- Me toca hacer guardia...-

Subió al puesto de vigia del Merry y se sentó alli, meditando sobre la conclusión a la que habia llegado durante el dia.

-Definitivamente, lo amo-

Al final, el sueño la venció. Pero para Nami hubiese sido mejor no dormirse...

_Estaban las dos hermanas detrás de su madre, Bellemere._

_-Dame 200.000 berries, 50.000 por cada niña y 100.000 por ti, o os tendré que matar.- decía el gyojin Arlong._

_-Sólo tengo 100.000, cógelos y cobrate con ellos a mis dos hijas.- dijo bellemere, condenandose a muerte._

_-¡No mamá!¡No lo hagas!- gritaban las dos hermanas._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres...- dijo Arlong mientras sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba a la cabeza._

_-¡MAMÁ!- gritaron las dos pequeñas cuando vieron a su madre caer al suelo, muerta._

Otra vez la pesadilla...

Abrió lo ojos y se encontró con un sombrero de paja.

-L-Luffy... ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Te he oido gritar y he venido... ¿Que te ocurre, Nami?- preguntó.

-No es nada...- mintió ella.

-Mientes- dijo él muy seguro- Nami, dímelo...¿Que te ocurre?-

-Es... Es mi pasado...- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas- Cada vez que duermo tengo la misma pesadilla. Y-y no se q-que hacer...- dijo, ya sin contener las lágrimas.

Luffy, al verla llorar, en un acto reflejo, la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Nami... No conozco con exactitud tu pasado... pero no quiero verte llorar...- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Eres la mejor navegante... Y tienes que ser fuerte...-

-L-luffy...- dijo mientras se separaba lo justo para verle la cara.

-Puede que tu pasado no sea bonito, pero... yo quiero que tengas una buen presente y futuro...- le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Un buen presente y futuro? ¿Como?- preguntó, curiosa.

-El buen presente es este...-

Y separó los pocos centímetros entre sus labios y la besó. Un beso dulce, suave. Nami no tardó en corresponderle. Luffy acabó el beso.

-Y tu buen futuro, es, si aceptas... ¿Quieres ser mi reina pirata?-

-¿T-tu re-reina?-

-Si, shishishishi- rió.

-Luffy...- se lanzó a su cuello y, por toda respuesta, le volvió a besar.- Claro que acepto.- hizo una pausa y preguntó- Luffy... ¿Porque estabas tan tranquilo esta mañana?-

-Es que... bueno... estaba pensando en como decirte esto...-

-¿Estabas pensando como declararte?-

-Si... No es algo de lo que tenga mucha experiencia, por no decir ninguna...- Dijo

-Luffy...¿No deberiamos dormir?-

-No, shishishishi, quiero ver el amanecer contigo, pero no desde aqui.-dijo antes de saltar del puesto de vigia y subirse a su asiento especial.- ¡Vamos, Nami! ¡Ven conmigo a mi asiento especial!-

-¿A tu asiento especial? Pero si es eso, tu asiento especial, no quieres que nadie se suba ahi.-

-Ya. Pero tu eres una nakama especial y la futura reina de los piratas, y la reina tiene que estar junto al rey. Asi que ven.- dijo convencido Luffy.

-Vale, vale. Pero no quiero que estes utilizando siempre la excusa de que soy la reina- hizo una pausa, pensando lo bien que sonaba eso.- para convencerme de lo que te plazca.-

-Shishishishi, no, tranquila-

Nami subió a la cabeza del Merry y se sentó junto con su Luffy, su rey. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Luffy.

Y desde allí, dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, sin ningún obstaculo que se lo impidiese, ya sea el pasado, el presente o el futuro, vieron un amanecer, que seria tambien, el amanecer de una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

FIN

Ahhh! Cada vez que no dejas un review, Chopper llora. XD No es verdad, pero los reviews me animan MUCHISISISIMO a seguir. A si que ya sabeis, dale al botoncito, y deja un review, que no cuesta nada, bueno si que cuesta algo... ¡Mover el dedo para pulsar el boton! XDDDDD Estoy loca perdia...

Nos leemos!


	8. XXII DIARIO

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me hacéis muy feliz y me animais a seguir ^-^

**XXII. DIARIO**

Nami se encontraba leyendo algo que no era de su propiedad.

El diario de Luffy. (Os preguntareis, ¿Luffy escribe un diario?, pues si.)

Pero a Nami no le estaba gustando lo que leía.

_22 de enero de 2012_

_Hoy, he estado pensando otra vez en ella, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Es la única mujer por la que he sentido algo en toda mi vida..._

Y siempre este tipo de notas.

Los ojos de Nami se encontraban llorosos debido a que el hombre al que amaba estaba colado por otra. Pero...

¿De quién?

¿Robin?

¿Conny?

¿Vivi?

No pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Caian en las paginas del diario, mojándolo.

Lo dejó encima de la cama, abierto, y salió corriendo del camarote de los chicos.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Luffy entró en su camarote dispuesto a echarse una siesta, pero encontró su diario abierto encima de su cama, con ¿lágrimas? en las hojas. Corrió para esconderlo: era su secreto mejor guardado. Pero... ¿Quien había leido su diario, para despues, haber llorado?

Se tumbó en la cama, pensando en quien podria haber leido su diario. Se estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando de pronto le vino alguien a la cabeza.

¡Nami!

Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, dispuesto a ir a hablar con ella.

Salió a toda del camarote y fue al de las chicas.

Alli se encontró a Nami, dormida, con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Nami... ¿Has sido tu la que has llorado por ver mi diario?- susurró, a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo.- No tienes que llorar, eres la chica que me ha robado el corazón y no puedo permitir que llores. Siento mucho que hayas encontrado mi diario y lo hayas malinterpretado... ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?-

-Bésame.-

Luffy pegó un salto como si le hubiesen dado un calambrazo.

-Na-Nami... ¿Lo has oído todo?- dijo, notando como se ruborizaba.

-Si.- dijo ella, tranquila.- Asi que bésame.-

-¿Có-cómo? ¿Qué te bese? No puedo Nami...- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, a la vez que Nami se incorporaba- porque tu no me correspondes...

-¿Quién ha dicho que no te correspondo?-

-Etto... Nadie...- dijo confuso- Pero me da igual, ahora no te puedo besar, después de haberte hecho llorar, me siento culpable.

-¿Culpable?- repitió ella.

-Si... Tu leíste mi diario, lo malinterpretaste y llorastes.- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada.

-Si no me besas tú, lo haré yo.-

Nami se acercó a Luffy, el cual retrocedió, instintivamente, hasta encontrarse con el escritorio de ella. La navegante acercó su rostro al de él, incitandole.

-Maldición, ¿Por que tengo que ser yo el cobarde en estas cosas?- se dijo, harto, Luffy.

Cansado de ser el que no da el primer paso, cogió a Nami de las caderas, la giró, y ahora era ella la que estaba contra el escritorio.

-Vaya, Luf...- intentó decir ella, pero sus palabras murieron en la boca de Luffy. Fue él quien rompió el beso.

-Nami...- acercó sus labios a su oido y dijo:- Todo lo que leiste que sentia en el diario, era por ti. Todo lo que leiste que sufria, era por ti. Espero que con estas dos palabras te quede todo claro...

Te amo.

FIN

Cualquier review es bien recibido, jijiji.

Nos leemos!


	9. IX ARRIESGAR

Mmm... haber si este me sale mejor que 'Diario'... No me convenció mucho pero bueno...

**IX. ARRIESGAR**

Una cálida brisa entró por la ventana, despertándola.

Miró por la ventana; hacia un muy buen dia. El cielo estaba despejado, sin ni una sola nube que enturbiara el azul celeste. El mar estaba tranquilo.

Se levantó dispuesta a vestirse y asearse, cuando de pronto le vino a la cabeza alguien muy especial para ella.

Luffy.

Estaba delante del espejo, y vio como se ruborizaba por momentos.

Lo tenia claro: esa misma noche se arriesgaria a preguntarle un par de cosas a Luffy.

Llegó a la cocina, la cual estaba sumida en el mismo caos de siempre.

-Buenos dias, mi pelirroja. ¿Que te apetece para desayunar?- dijo Sanji.

-Ooouaaa...- bostezó ella- Un zumo de mandarinas, si no te importa.-

-¡Ohhh, Nami-swan, por ti haria lo que fuera!-

-Cállate, cocinero pervertido.- dijo cierto peliverde malhumorado.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que digas nada?¿Ehh, baka marimo?- dijo el cocinero de abordo.

-Tsk...- fue la unica contestación por parte de el espadachín.

Y así pasó el desayuno, después la comida, y después la cena.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Luffy estaba apoyado en la barandilla de popa, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando el ruido de unos pasos le advirtieron. Se giró bruscamente, oteando la cubierta trasera, en busca del causante de esos pasos. De pronto una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Se volteó y alli vio a Nami.

-Uff, Nami, que susto que me has pegado, pensaba que era un enemigo o algo parecido.- dijo aliviado.

-Jejeje, tranquilo. ¿Vienes un momento? Quiero preguntarte una cosa.- dijo mientras cogia a Luffy de la mano y le estiraba (no literalmente XD).-¡Vamos!-

Cuando llegaron a la cubierta de proa, se apoyaron en la barandilla, observando el mar y las olas.

-Son bonitas, ¿verdad?- opinó Nami.

-Preciosas... Oye... ¿No tenias que preguntarme algo?- dijo girando a ver a Nami.

-Etto... si... pero más adelante...- dijo nerviosa.

-Vale...-

Y no dijeron nada más durante minutos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos a Nami. Entonces Nami le preguntó a Luffy:

-Luffy... ¿Me prometes, que todo lo que te pregunte, me responderas sinceramente?- dijo mirandole a los ojos.

-Etto... Si... por que no.- dijo dudoso.

Era el momento, tenia que preguntarle, tenia que arriesgarse.

-Luffy... ¿Me quieres?- dijo, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-No.- dijo secamente.

Nami, dolida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, siguió preguntando:

-¿Crees que soy guapa?-

-No.-

-Si me fuera, ¿Me tendrias en tu corazón?.

-No.-

Ya sin poder aguantar más, salió corriendo mientras lloraba, y se fue a esconderse entre los mandarinos.

-No tendria que haberle preguntado nada... No creo ni que sepa que es el amor...- se dijo.

Entonces, escuchó una voz.

-¿Nami?...-

-No, él no, por favor...- rogó mentalmente.

Luffy llegó hasta donde estaba Nami y se acercó y la abrazó.

-Nami...-le susurró al oido- No te quiero, te amo. No creo que seas guapa, creo que eres hermosa. No estás en mi corazón, eres mi corazón.-

Nami, al escuchar esto, lo entendió todo, y lloró, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Luffy...- apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Después cogió el mentón de ella y le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Nami...- susurró, para despues besarla.

Despues, ambos quedaron dormidos bajo los mandarinos, esperando el comienzo de un nuevo dia.

FIN


	10. XXI LLUVIA

Aquí va el décimo shot, con muchiiisimo retraso, lo siento, pero esque la inspiración últimamente no está de muy buen humor conmigo.

XXI. Lluvia.

En el Going Merry todos los tripulantes estaban reunidos en la cocina debido al mal tiempo en el exterior, excepto Usopp, que estaba de guardia, ya que se encontraban próximos a una isla otoñal.

-~Aquí tenéis, mis florecillas, un chocolate caliente~- dijo el cocinero de abordo sirviéndoles a cada una de ellas una taza.

-Gracias, cocinero- dijo Robin, sonriéndole.

-Tsk... Ese cocinero de tercera como siempre, empalagoso como una piruleta.- dijo Zoro desde un rincón, donde dormitaba.

-Has dicho algo, espadachín de pacotilla?- le dijo Sanji con una mirada asesina.

-Nada, cabeza de mayonesa- contestó el peliverde.

Y esto desembocó en una de sus habituales peleas, donde Nami tuvo que poner un poco de orden con un puñetazo en la cabeza de ambos.

-¡ISLA A LA VISTA!- gritó el francotirador desde el puesto de vigia.

-De acuerdo, podéis salir a dar una vuelta si quereis, el tiempo ha amainado, no lloverá hasta dentro de unas 3 horas.- dijo la navegante.

-¡Genial! Así podré ir a zampar- dijo el capitán con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

-Los grupos son estos: Luffy y Sanji, id a comprar provisiones. Chopper y Usopp, id a por madera y medicinas. Robin y Zoro vendrán conmigo.- mandaba la pelirroja.

Después de darles a cada grupo una generosa (según Nami) cantidad de dinero, se fueron cada uno a hacer sus tareas.

2 horas después

Una empapada Nami caminaba por las calles del pueblo, debido a que se habia puesto a llover antes de lo previsto. Sus compañias, o se habian quedado en una biblioteca, o se habian perdido.

-Maldición, justo ahora se tenia que poner a llover- pensaba la navegante. De pronto, notó algo que le tocaba el hombro. Se giró y vió a dos hombres, muy grandes, con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara.

-Vente con nosotros a jugar un poco, guapa.- dijo uno, con un tatuaje en la cara.

-No, jamás.- negó Nami.

-Si no vienes por razonamiento, vendrás a la fuerza- dijo el segundo, con una parte de la cabeza rapada. Entonces cogió a Nami del brazo y la atrajó hacia él. Pero Nami le pega un taconazo y sale corriendo. Dobla en varias esquinas, mientras oye los pasos pesados de los dos hombres. Gira un recodo y se encuentra con una pared.

Un callejón sin salida.

-Mierda, odio al que haya inventado los callejones sin salida.- dijo para sus adentros la pelirroja. Entonces llegaron los dos hombres. Nami, pegada contra la pared, empezaba a sentir muchisimo miedo.

El tatuado le cogió la blusa y se la abrió haciendo saltar unos cuantos botones. Nami se cubrió con sus brazos, pero fue inutil, ya que le cogieron de las muñecas y le pusieron los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-¡No!¡Parad!- dice la chica forcejeando. Entonces baja la cabeza, dándose por vencida, pero escucha algo que le hace recuperar la esperanza.

-¡Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!- Y el tatuado cae al suelo en un instante. Nami ve algo caer delante suya, y reconoce a Luffy, con una cara de malas pulgas que asustaria al mas valiente.

-¡DEJAD A MI NAVEGANTE!¡GOMU GOMU NO... BAZOOKA!- Y manda a volar al rapado. Nami se deja caer de rodillas bajo la lluvia, intentando taparse un poco con la destrozada blusa, y comienza a llorar. Entonces siente unos cálidos brazos rodeándola. Unde su cara en el cuello del muchacho y llora por largo tiempo, con la lluvia disimulando sus lágrimas.

-L-Luffy... Tenia mucho miedo, pensaba que me iban a...- dice, pero se le quebra la voz.-¡Luffy!- estrecha fuertemente al muchacho en sus brazos.

-Nami... Yo nunca dejaria que unos tipos como esos te tocaran.- dice el moreno acariciándole el cabello, mientras ella tiembla en sus brazos.-Shhh... Nami... Ya está, estoy aquí...- al tiempo nota como Nami se le aferra a el chaleco. Intenta deshacer el abrazo, pero Nami se lo impide.

-No, no te vayas, por favor...- suplica ella. Después de unos minutos más abrazados, con una llorando, y el otro consolándola, ella se separa y le dice mientras le mira a los ojos.- Muchas gracias.- sonríe.

-Así me gusta, que sonrías.-le dice mientras borra los últimos rastros de las lágrimas con un dedo, aunque de nada sirve, porque la lluvia vuelve a caer sobre ellos, volviendo a mojar el bello rostro de la navegante.-Será mejor que volvamos al barco, nos vamos a resfriar.- dice riendo.

-Espera..., vamos a un parque que hay aqui cerca, un momento.- dice Nami. Se levantan, se dirigen al parque y se sientan en el pie de un arbol, sobre la hierba mojada. Nami agacha la cabeza, y le tiemblan los hombros. Gruesas lágrimas vuelven a caer de sus ojos.

-Hey, Nami, no llores- dice el capitán.

-Luffy, no se que haria sin ti. Salvastes mi pueblo, das tu vida por mi y yo no soy capaz de hacer algo que me pides...¡LUFFY!- se tira encima del moreno, abrazando su cuello.

-Shh...Nami...-dice él mientras pasa una mano por la espalda de ella.- No tienes porque agradecerme todo eso, lo hice porque...etto...porque...- tartamudea.

-Porque...-dice ella, invitandole a continuar, mirandole a los ojos.

-Etto...porque yo...tu...tu me...yo te...Arghh, que dificil es esto.- Coge a Nami de los hombros y la besa. Un beso húmedo, muy húmedo, debido a la lluvia que caia. Después de separarse, se miran a los ojos, ambos con un color carmesí en las mejillas.

-Luffy...-

-Nami...-

-Te amo- dicen al unisono, mientras vuelven a juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso. Y ese momento solo lo vieron ellos, la lluvia, la tierra húmeda y los árboles.

FIN

¡KAWAAAII! Amo este shot! Ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Si dejas un rewiev, Luffy está más cerca de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.*Sonrisa como la de Luffy* jejeje. *Cara de serio de Luffy, esa que da taaaaanto miedo*En serio, dejame un rewiev, que ya que yo me esfuerzo tanto en escribirlo...*Agachada en un rincón con las rayitas de la depresión* Snif, solo uno, snif, aunque sea para decir 'Estuvo bien' Snif, porfa...


	11. XXVI SALADO

Aqui estoy de nuevo, después de casi todo el verano sin publicar nada por estos lares...

DISCLAIMER: Los personjes que uso no son mios, todo de Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

XXVI. SALADO

Esa mañana habian desembarcado en esa isla, una isla con una pequeña ciudad y con muy pocas tiendas. Los Mugiwara al instante bajaron a hacer sus respectivas cosas, y después de un día muy ajetreado, decidieron acampar cerca de la playa.

Después de una copiosa cena a la brasa, todos se dispusieron a ir a dormir, ya que estaban muy fatigados. Bueno, no todos.

Nuestra navegante favorita estaba paseando descalza, con las sandalias en la mano, por la tibia y suave arena de la playa después de un largo día de sol. Encontró un buen sitio donde sentarse y poder poner en orden sus pensamientos: una bonita cala con mucha privacidad.

Se sentó en la arena disfrutando del suave roce de la misma, y se puso a divagar sobre ella y el resto de los Mugiwara.

"Zoro es un buen chaval, cabezota y gruñón, aunque muy leal y serio cuando se le necesita. Usopp es un mentiroso, aunque la única razón por la que miente es para hacer sentir bien a los demas. Sanji es muy pesado, pero un buen amigo cuando se lo propone. Robin lleva una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros, aunque eso no significa que pueda seguir siendo ella misma, misteriosa y con un humor un tanto retorcido. Chopper es muy dulce, como si fuese el hijo más pequeño de la familia, aunque es cobarde, puede sacar valor cuando se trata de proteger a sus nakamas y Luffy... Luffy..." Como siempre, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el jovial pelinegro, incapaz de seguir adelante sin revelarse a ella misma lo que estaba intentando esconder: sus sentimientos.

-Hey, Nami, ¿Qué haces aqui?-

-¡Luffy!- la navegante se giró a verle.

-Si, ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó curioso el moreno.

-Mmm... No, nada.- volvió a mirar a las olas del mar, mientras sentia como el chico de goma se sentaba a su lado, también a observar el mar.

Sin darse cuenta miró a Luffy, y adivinó un extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si echase de menos algo.

-Ey, Luffy, ¿Te pasa algo? Estas como ido- se preocupó Nami.

Silencio. Un silencio un tanto incómodo, pero que Nami entendió a la perfección, ya que Luffy no apartaba la mirada del mar.

-Echas de menos nadar, ¿No es asi?- Adivinó la navegante, con una sonrisa en sus labios. El capitán giró su rostro para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Se te nota en la mirada.- justificó ella.

Otro silencio. Pero esta vez fue interrumpido por el sonido de Nami levantandose y diciendole a Luffy:

-Ven.

-¿A dónde?¿Al mar?-

-Si.- respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

Esa sonrisa hizo sentir algo en el moreno que no habia sentido nunca, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba de pié, tomado de la mano con Nami, y dirigiendose al agua.

Cuando el agua le llegaba al moreno por el ombligo empezó a sentirse muy debil, y eso no le gustaba.

-Nami, supongo que sabrás que soy un hombre de goma por una Akuma No Mi, ¿No?-

-Claro que lo se, idiota. Para eso estoy yo aqui.- dijo Nami.

Luffy se aferraba con mucha fuerza a la mano de Nami, temiéndose lo peor. No podia soltarse, no queria. Pero cuando Nami le volvió a dirigir la palabra, fue como una sentencia de muerte.

-Suéltate.

Luffy le miró asustado, pero le hizo caso y soltó ese agarre que le hacia sentirse tan seguro.

Hubo unos segundo en los que Luffy disfrutó del intimo contácto con el mar, pero solo duró hasta que una ola llegó y se los llevó a los dos por delante.

Luffy perdió el sentido.

Nami, deseperada por encontrar a su capitán, buceaba ya por quinta vez, en la que lo logro ver. Nadó hacia él a toda prisa y lo agarró por el chaleco rojo, sacándolo a la superficie para poder arrastrarlo a la orilla. Cuando estuvieron fuera del agua, el moreno empezó a toser el agua que habia encharcado sus pulmones y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

-Gra-gracias, Nami.- se giró a verla, pero no la encontró precisamente como la esperaba.

Nami tenia los ojos brillantes y sus mejillas rotas por saladas lágrimas y miraba a su capitán como si fuese lo más valioso que tuviese en el mundo.

-Hey, Nami, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, ¿Lo ves?- intentó tranquilizarla el capitán.

Pero Nami seguía en Shock. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Luffy fue atraerla a su pecho, en un intento de consolarla de una forma más personal.

-Shh...Nami...No me ha pasado nada, gracias a que tu estabas alli...- le decia al oido mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Pe-pero si no llego a estar ahi...¿Qué te hubiera pasado? No me lo hubiese perdonado nunca, me duele el simple hecho de estar sin ti, Luffy.- Se separó lo justo para verle a la cara, justo antes de que la sombra del sombrero de paja cubriese sus ojos.

-Nami...Si tu no estuvieras, nada en mi vida tendria sentido, ni mi sueño valdria la pena.-

-T-tu... ¿sueño?-

-Claro, por que...-hizo una pausa- ¿Qué seria el Rey de los Piratas sin su reina?- dijo con su sonrisa caracteristica.-Te amo, Nami.

-Luffy...-

El moreno cogió el mentón de Nami con una mano y la otra en su cintura y se fue acercando a la pelirroja hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. Nami correspondió al beso.

Sin duda, habia sido el beso salado más dulce de su vida.

FIN

*.* Awww... me encanta... me ha salido tal y como esperaba. Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste y me dejeis un rewiev, que no cuesta nada ;)


	12. IV SECRETO

Aqui vengo de nuevo! Esta vez a actualizar Veinticinco momentos después de una eternidad eterna (xD). Bueno, no os molesto más con mi palabreria y os dejo con el fic.

DISCLAIMER: One piece no me pertenece, todo de Oda-sama, que es un tio que no deja de sorprenderme.

**IV. Secreto**

Era un día apacible en el Going Merry, el barco con cabeza de cordero. Todos sus tripulantes hacían sus 'quehaceres' diarios. Sanji revoloteaba alrededor de su flamante pelirroja, que estaba tomando el sol. Zoro dormitaba en la popa del barco, y a su lado Nico Robin leía con una sonrisa en sus labios. El capitán estaba sentado en su asiento especial y Usopp y Chopper pescaban tranquilamente por babor.

Sanji se metió en su santuario a hacer la comida, ya que el capitán no iba a tardar mucho en reclamarsela. Y asi fue. En cuanto nuestro jovial pelinegro olió el delicioso aroma de la comida preparada por Sanji pegó un salto de la cabeza del Merry a cubierta y estiró sus brazos a la barandilla de la puerta de la cocina y se impulsó.

-¡Hop!- exclamó mientras se sujetaba su preciado sombrero para que no cayera. Inmediatamente entró en la cocina gritando: "¡QUIERO COMER!".

Mientras realizaba todas estas acciones una bella pelirroja no le quitaba el ojo de encima, debido a que nuestro capitán favorito y la navegante tenían una relación desde hacía unos meses ya. El problema esque lo mantenían en secreto porque no sabian como podia afectar una relación en el barco.

Nami suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la tumbona para poder ordenar sus ideas.

=0=

Después de comer, la navegante llamó a su novio en su camarote para poder hablar con él sobre su relación. Era un problema que la carcomía por dentro.

Cuando Luffy llegó al camarote de Nami entró trotando alegre y se acerco a la pelirroja y la besó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nami?- preguntó después de separar sus labios.

-Pues... que esto de mantener una relación en secreto no me parece bien...- contestó la navegante mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Por que?¿Que ya no me quieres, Nami?- dijo él mientras bajaba su sombrero para que le cubriese los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es! Yo te sigo queriendo como el primer día, pero esto me está matando por dentro... El no poder besarte, acariciarte o mimarte cuando quiera... no puedo...- dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas furtivas descendian por sus mejillas.

-Pues lo tendremos que dejar...- el capitán también estaba al borde del llanto.- Es lo mejor para los dos...-

-Es lo mejor...- repitió ella.

=0=

Pasaron 2 semanas y el capitán y la navegante no se podían mirar a la cara, habia una tensión evidente entre ellos dos. Por eso, la arqueóloga del barco decidió hablar con Zoro para que él hablase con Luffy mientras ella hablaba con Nami.

Zoro se encontró a su capitán tumbado en la hamaca con el sombrero cubriéndole la cara, aparentemente dormido.

-¿Que quieres, Zoro?- Lo dicho, aparentemente.

-Queria saber porque estas asi con Nami, con lo bien que os llevabais antes...-

-Nada.- fue la respuesta del capitán.

-No puede ser que no te ocurra nada, Luffy. En las comidas no tocas el plato (N/A: algo MUY grave en él), te tiras todo el día en el camarote y solo sales para cosas muy puntuales.- ennumeró el segundo de abordo.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa? Pues te lo diré...-dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero de la cara- Nami y yo estubimos saliendo durante unos meses, pero como a ella no le parecía bien el echo de mantenerlo en secreto, decidimos cortar, pero el problema es que ¡NO ME LA PUEDO SACAR DE LA CABEZA! ¡LA SIGO AMANDO COMO EL PRIMER DIA Y LE IBA A PEDIR QUE SE CASARA CONMIGO PERO SE VE QUE NO VA A PODER SER! ¡Joder, que agusto que me he quedado...!- el capitán volvía a su posición inicial mientras que Zoro se retiraba del camarote.

=0=

Cuando Robin y Zoro se volvieron a encontrar, se intercambiaron las informaciones, y a Nami le ocurria practicamente lo mismo.

-Con que el capitán le iba a pedir la mano a la navegante...- Robin tramaba un plan en su cabeza.

-Asi es... pero tal y como están ahora no creo que Luffy se lo pida...-

-Se lo pedirá... Tranquilo... se lo pedirá...-

=0=

¡Maldición! ¿Porque tenia que encontrarse ella en esta situación con el capitán? Estaban atrapados en la bodega. ¿Como? De la siguiente manera:

Resulta que Robin le habia dicho que habia encontrado un tesoro de valor en la última isla a la que habían fondeado, y que se encontraba en la bodega. Entonces ella, veloz como un rayo bajó a la bodega, pero allí no habia nada, pero si que habia alguien, y era su capitán, que estaba descansando. Y cuando lo vio su corazón se puso a mil y se le subieron los colores a la cara. Inmediatamente se giró e intentó escapar de allí, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

-¡Maldición!- gritó exasperada.

-¿Uh?- Luffy se acababa de enterar que habia alguien con él. Abrió los ojos y se la encontró a ella, a la chica que le quitaba el sueño, los ánimos e incluso el hambre. -¿Nami? ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Na-nada, no hago nada...- tartamuedeó ella mientras se rendía de gritarle a la puerta y se sentaba en el lado opuesto en el que estaba Luffy.

Estuvieron unos minutos en un silencio tenso, tan tenso que ni las espadas de Zoro lo podrían cortar. Hasta que Luffy se acercó a Nami y le cogió una mano.

-¿L-Luffy?- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-Nami...- Luffy no hablaba con la voz que usaba todos los dias, sino esa voz que solo en ocasiones muy especiales utilizaba. Y encima miraba a Nami a los ojos intensamente.-Todos estos días sin poder besarte, hablarte, acariciarte... han sido un infierno para mi, pero gracias a esto, me he dado cuenta que lo que yo siento por ti no es simplemente amor pasajero, sino que es algo eterno... y debido a eso voy a proponerte algo para que podamos estar juntos para siempre...-

Nami no podía creerse lo que su amado capitán le estaba diciendo. Lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos almendra.

-Nami...¿Querrias casarte conmigo?- Luffy pronunció la pregunta a la vez que sacaba una cajita de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo y la abria. En su interior habia una preciosa alforja de plata con un pequeño rubí.

-Luffy...-Nami rompió a llorar mientras se abrazaba al cuello del pelinegro y le susurraba al oído-Claro que si...-

Entonces Luffy separó a Nami de su cuello para poder juntar sus labios, y a ambos les dio la sensación de que los labios ajenos no sabian igual... sino que habia en ellos algo muchisimo mas poderoso que una simple relación de noviazgo...Habia algo... Eterno.

=0=

-Vaya con el capitán... no esperaba que fuese tan romantico.- la arqueóloga se encontraba con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y con los ojos cerrados concentrada en poder ver lo que ocurria dentro de la sala y en bloquear la puerta de la bodega. Determinado espadachín de pelo verde se encontraba a su lado ansioso por saber que ocurria dentro.

-Di, Robin, ¿Que ha pasado?-

-Luffy se ha declarado y por el beso que se han dado creo que la navegante le ha dicho que si.- mientras decia esto les dejaba un poco más de intimidad a la pareja de la bodega y se giraba para mirar al espadachín.

-Bueno... luego nos toca a nosotros, no crees, Robin?- decia Zoro mientras cogia a la arqueóloga de la cintura.

-Puede... pero creo que antes de mantenerlo en secreto deberiamos comentarlo con el resto de la tripulación, no crees, Zoro?- ronroneó ella.

Zoro sintió un escalofrío al sentir escuchar a Robin pronunciar su nombre de esa manera, y la besó fieramente.

-Estaria bien mantenerlo un tiempo en...- comenzó él.

-Secreto...-

Fin

WAAAAAA! Lo adoro! Bueno, aqui otro one shot más de esta pareja, con ZoRo de fondo... aunque en este no tan de fondo... jejeje. Bueno, a lo que yo venia: Teneis que bajar más abajo de donde yo estoy escribiendo esto y ahi vereis una cajita... sisi... ahi... ahi escribes tu opinion sobre este one shot y me das una alegria... y a ti también porque...

¡DEJAR REWIEVS ADELGAZA!

Ok'no, pero es como nuestro sueldo... asi que... hacerme rica! jajaja Estoy muy loca...

Sin más dilación, me despido!

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
